


The End of The World...

by xehzee



Series: Haikyuu!! Absurdo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: ...but not really.En la ceremonia de premiación, algo inesperado ocurre...
Series: Haikyuu!! Absurdo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628908
Kudos: 1





	The End of The World...

En ese gran gimnasio en la ciudad de Tokio, los chicos del Karasuno se preparan para recibir sus respectivas medallas y el trofeo en la ceremonia de cierre, cada uno hablando con su pareja mientras se abrazan y felicitan entre risas y aplausos por parte de sus compañeros, los del Nekoma, sus rivales, y uno que otro personaje no jugador de voleibol de los arcos anteriores. Solo unas palabras aburridas más de los organizadores y todo habría terminado perfectamente…. si no fuera por el estruendo que resuena por el estadio entero. 

Todos los presentes guardan silencio, esperando una señal o algo, hasta que una señora, probablemente, grita con todas sus fuerzas y el caos comienza.

Así empieza; estudiantes, profesores y el público en general corriendo como gallinas en el gallinero a la hora de comer, golpeándose y chocando los unos con los otros, algunos desmayados en el piso (porque recordemos que no hay tragedias en el mundo del deporte ficticio fuera de los esguinces y el cansancio extremo y, quizá, ¿un dedo fracturado? No lo sabemos, ya no estamos en los 90 para enfermedades cardíacas/terminales a temprana edad y no importa realmente); todo el lugar en pánico a excepción de nuestros chicos del volei, siempre listos para lo pudiera ocurrir en cualquier momento, todo el tiempo, así de geniales son.

El primero en vociferar las primeras palabras en su voz más valiente es nuestro personaje principal hasta-que-se-demuestre-lo-contrario (lo cual es ??? ¿alguien lo dudaba además del escritor?), seguido de “este-fandom-casi-muere-sin-4ta-temporada-no-sin-antes-repetir-los-mismos-memes-over-n-over-again” Sugawa-no, Tobio-chan, Bakageyama, el alto de cara seria pero lindo como un cachorro, wait...

Si, el infame par/duo del  _ little sunshine _ , quienes juntos forman  _ The Ultimate Volei Player _ , exceptuando el hecho de que son prácticamente niños y no tienen superpoderes, y que un bloqueador y un colocador no son exactamente la pareja perfecta, porque un equipo no es nada sin un líbero y un ... ¿atacante? Si, lo que sea, hay que ver más partidos de voleibol.

— ¡Estamos perdidos! —dice algún pesimista, posiblemente Asahi hace unos años, — ¡no tienen oportunidad de ganarle al gigantesco monstruo que apareció por el techo y del que nadie se ha molestado en tomar en cuenta!

Pero los chicos de los otros equipos, como Kamomedai y los zorros y las comadrejas y así, (¿es esto un zoológico?) tienen algo pensado: dar toda su energía vital, ayudar a la pareja-equipo perfecto y estar en casa para la hora de la cena.

Bokuto (la  _ estrella _ de Haikyuu hasta que se demuestre lo contrario) es el primero en ofrecerse, no sin antes consultar a sus compañeros quienes...lo ignoran completamente.

— ¡HEY, HEY, HEY! ¡Chicos! ¿No ven que hay problemas? ¡Tenemos que ayudar!

— “Tenemos” suena a manad- 

Pero las palabras de su compañero se vieron cortadas cuando ¡ZAS! un rayo desapareció al Fukurodani entero de la faz de  _ este _ universo (¿hay dudas de que existe un multiverso ahí afuera?), a excepción de Bokuto, claro. ¡Ah! Y a todos los demás personajes también. 

— ¡AHHHHHH! —Bokuto chilla, escondiéndose detrás de la esfera gigante de luz en la que se ha transformado el kagehina. La sorpresa (y horror) por perder a sus compañeros palidece y extingue tan rápido como aparece, no todos los días se puede ver la grandeza de las fantasías de una persona cuando se escribe un manga  _ shonen _ . — ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Justo antes de tocar la esfera, algo no recomendado cuando no sabes la reacción que pudiera incitar, una voz le habla, entonando fuerte y claro: — ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, BOKUTO-KUN! Tus compañeros viven en otro universo, ¡debes creerlo!

La voz pertenece nada menos que !al AS juvenil número 1 de todo el Japón!

— Lo que dices no tiene sentido en absoluto. Y ya no me importa.

— ¡No necesita tener sentido! ¿Es que acaso no ves las noticias? Ahora, ¡prepárate! Veamos de una por todas quién es el mejor. Seré yo, obviamente, porque soy el mejor y ya. —dice Ushijima, adoptando una postura de pelea. 

—Ya no sé qué pasa, pero acepto el reto. Digo, ni siquiera llegaste a las nacionales, así que no tienes nada contra ¡el gran Bokuto Kotaro!

Y así lucharon, solo que en verdad no lo hicieron pues dejaron eso de lado para hacer lo que mejor hacen: jugar voleibol, en un partido amistoso de saques. Todo fuera para ganarse un puesto en el equipo estrella, excepto por el puesto de colocador, apartado para Kageyama, y el de bloqueador central, aunque Kageyama creía que el tonto de Hinata podía (y DEBERÍA) ser reemplazado, ganar era lo más importante en ese preciso momento, no los sentimentalismos baratos. Los pensamientos negativos de Kageyama provocaron que la esfera se tambaleara, antes de empezar a rebotar por todo el gimnasio (ya hecho añicos por el monstruo indescriptible), antes de salir del gimnasio para perderse en el horizonte. 

_ A happy ending! _

Después de la batalla campal que nadie gana, el objeto/cosa/monstruo indescriptible desaparece en la distancia, o el cielo azul, buscando otro animanga en el que sea reconocido como enemigo final. Quizá lo intentaría en un _seinen_, ese género con muertes sin sentido y montones de acción en el que lo divertido es atormentar a sus personajes hasta romperlos.

El gimnasio metropolitano de Tokio (o lo que queda de él) refleja en sus restos el sol del mediodía, ya que solo 10 minutos transcurren entre el inicio del caos y el abrupto final de éste.

Yamaguchi abre la puerta al gimnasio después de regresar del exterior, (tanto estrés por la ceremonia había hecho que se sintiera mareado pero ahora está mejor) solo para encontrar todo en desastre. Kenma aparece a su lado como una presencia espiritual, asustándole sobremanera, mientras éste, inmutado, aprieta botones de su dispositivo portátil (¿un DS? ¿qué otra cosa es pequeña y portátil en estos días? ¿En qué año se desarrolla la historia otra vez?) y jugando algo porque no podría haber estado escuchando música o haciendo algo más. Una palmadita se hizo sentir a su lado izquierdo, dándole casi un infarto al pecoso, pero se tranquiliza casi de inmediato al ver que solo es Akaashi, quien por razones (¿¿¿¿???) también se encontraba fuera. Gira la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando por algo antes de preguntar:

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

Kenma alza los hombros poniendo cara de disgusto, _ ¿Cómo voy a saber? acabo de llegar _ , y poco le importa nada ya aparte de buscar un lugar con sombra ya que la luz se refleja sobre la pantalla de su juego y no alcanza a ver nada (y la pelea final se acerca, denle un respiro).

Akaashi entonces mira a Yamaguchi, quien sólo entonces comprendió lo que ocurría: alguien tenía que limpiar ese desastre, pobre gente.

—No sé, fui a orinar, —fue su inteligente respuesta al colocador, seguido de un — ¿y Tsukki?

Y así los tres chicos rondan por ahí, buscando a sus compañeros de equipo, hasta que se aburren y regresan a sus casas. 

Chan chán.

**Author's Note:**

> A veces pasa que escribes algo y te parece super divertido y solo muy tarde (como tres años después) te das cuenta de que quizá no lo sea, o que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y la oportunidad se ha perdido.  
Esto es lo que pasó con este fic, el cual subo de todos modos para conmemorar el inicio del arco final de esta serie que nos ha entretenido por bastantes años.  
  
¡Felicidades Haikyuu!


End file.
